Castigo, y una dulce casualidad
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Jean asintió, perdido en esa boca que le ofrecía una sonrisa preciosa, demasiado deslumbrante. Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo hasta la salida y solo entonces reparó en la bolita que estaba entre sus dedos: un dulce. / Yaoi.


_Especial por el día de los enamorados, organizado por el grupo de Facebook "Marco Bodt"_

* * *

**Notas del fanfic:**

Hola a todos~

Sé que tuve que haber entregado esto el sábado, pero tuve bastantes contratiempos. Pero aquí estoy con el especial.

En fin, ya saben, es mi OTP así que está escrito con mucho cariño~

**_Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama. Si Jean y Marco fueran míos, ya estarían casados bitches.-_**

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Este one-shot se me ocurrió porque hace mucho que quería escribir algo así como de Jean "popular" y Marco más "aplicado".

* * *

**Castigo, y una dulce casualidad**

Sí, definitivamente su suerte era una completa mierda.

O mejor dicho, tenía amigos con esa _mala pata_ que siempre terminaba por meterlo en problemas.

No es como si él se hubiese buscado aquello, era el simple hecho de que no había estudiado ni un poco para la jodida prueba de Historia de aquel día, y su muy _poco-querido-mejor-amigo_ Eren, había tenido la excelente idea de hacer trampa.

Jean se había mostrado bastante reticente ante la idea de copiar justamente en la materia que impartía el profesor Levi. En ese momento se lamentaba de haber caído en la estúpida persuasión del de ojos verdes, porque apenas había sacado el papelito con las respuestas, el hombre bajito y de mirada amenazadora los había atrapado a ambos.

Su castigo había consistido en limpiar la biblioteca y ordenar todos sus libros, además de someterse a una hora completa de estudio de la misma materia en la que habían intentado hacer trampa.

Los altos estantes de madera, ya sin polvo y con los libros perfectamente ordenados, se distribuían en hileras majestuosas, dejando solo las esquinas con mesas disponibles para leer. A esa hora de la tarde ya no quedaba nadie, por ello Jean decidía irse al rincón más apartado a pasar su hora de estudio que duraría una semana completa.

Se sentó de mala gana, lanzando su bolso al suelo y abriendo un libro cualquiera que había sacado de la estantería de "Historia y Sociedad". Con el rostro apoyado en su mano, sus ojos dorados viajaban sobre las líneas, sin leer realmente, hasta que sin darse cuenta se había quedado completamente dormido.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando la mano de un chico lo movió para despertarlo, tuvo el amargo sabor en su boca luego de un leve dormitar y sintió los ojos pesarosos, para luego percatarse de que la profesora Hanji se paraba a su lado, inclinada sobre la mesa para sonreírle con diversión.

—Me alegra que estés disfrutando de tu hora de castigo, Jean. Ya verás que cuando le tomes el ritmo estudiar con un horario todos los días, te dará buenos resultados —dijo la mujer con ojos brillantes, para luego girarse e ir a la otra esquina, en la que seguro estaría sentado Eren.

Sí, Jean había querido sentarse lo más lejos posible de él. Sabía que terminarían peleando y otro castigo sería impuesto, así que por una vez le hizo caso a la vocecita cuerda de su cabeza y se había alejado del castaño durante la hora de castigo.

Solo segundos después de que se fuera la mujer, Jean reparó en el chico a su lado, el mismo que lo había mecido para que despertara.

Aquel sujeto tenía la vista clavada en un libro y cuando sintió la mirada de Jean sobre él, se giró para sonreírle.

_Y ese había sido el comienzo de su fin._

Jean se quedó mirándolo embobado, esos dientes perfectos, mostrados en una sonrisa digna de comercial de pasta dental. Pero lo que más llamo su atención, fueron esas pecas que pintaban sus pómulos de piel morena.

Era… realmente bello.

Jean tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose un completo idiota y tratando de espabilar con algunos pestañeos rápidos.

—G-gracias —murmuró en un susurro, a lo que el chico asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa que lo estaba haciendo delirar en estupidez.

—No hay problema, te veías muy cansado así que no quise despertarte antes. Imagino que los castigos del profesor Levi deben ser muy agotadores.

—Ni lo digas, ese enano es un maldito demonio del aseo, no sé qué hace como profesor de Historia —soltó Jean, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que se le hizo soltar esa frase completa ante aquel extraño.

—Bueno, debo irme —dijo el pecoso comenzando a guardar sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de Jean, que se sentía extrañamente curioso. Al momento de levantarse le tendió una cosita de color verde, que el castaño ceniza recibió con un pestañeo de asombro—. Toma, lo dulce ayuda en la concentración, te hará bien para despertar un poco.

Jean asintió, perdido en esa boca que le ofrecía una sonrisa preciosa, demasiado deslumbrante.

Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo hasta la salida y solo entonces reparó en la bolita que estaba entre sus dedos: un dulce.

.

.

Los días habían transcurrido con tranquilidad, Jean se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que había estado todo al no tener tiempo para salir y solo estar en la escuela debido al castigo. Pero solo quedaba un día de estudio y el enigmático chico de pecas no había vuelto a la biblioteca.

Lunes por la mañana al fin era libre y al parecer sus amigos se habían enterado de ello, porque Connie le había pasado los brazos por lo hombros con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que presagiaba una mala broma.

—Aquí está tu medalla, Jean —dijo el chico de cabeza rapada dejando caer una medalla en el cuello del mas alto—. Te lo mereces por haber sobrevivido a un castigo del _Enano del mal_.

Jean frunció el ceño y miró la medalla dorada, donde las inscripciones talladas en relieve eran tachadas con un plumón y encima decía: "Sobrevivencia Histórica". El chico rodó los ojos y rio de buena gana, no pudo evitarlo, su amigo realmente era un completo idiota.

—Hey, Jean —lo llamó Ymir lanzando una lata de _coca-cola,_ que fue atrapada por el aludido—. Después de clases iremos a la piscina en casa de Reiner, sus padres están fuera toda la semana.

El chico sonríe, para luego abrir la lata de bebida gaseosa y darle unos sorbos. —Ahí estaré, y procura que vaya Eren para ahogarlo por imbécil.

Sí, Jean no olvidaría tan fácil que era culpa de ese castaño llama-problemas, que haya terminado en un castigo de una semana completa.

El timbre sonó y todos entraron a sus respectivas clases. Cuando el castaño ceniza también lo hizo, se dio cuenta que aquel pecoso, que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza en todo el fin de semana, estaba sentado de los primeros en la fila junto a un chico rubio de vivaces ojos azules. Jean lo observó sorprendido, pero el otro no preció darse cuenta y siguió su animada conversación con el otro chico.

Se sentó unos asientos más atrás y en la fila contigua. Podía verlo perfectamente, su perfil atractivo, sus pecas esparcidas por su rostro, su mirada atenta hacia el profesor. Tomaba apuntes muy a menudo, parecía muy interesado en cada palabra dicha por ese hombre y no podía creer que alguien tan concentrado pudiera verse tan guapo.

El castaño ceniza terminó por dar un suspiro de esos largos, no había tomado ni pizca de atención en la clase, ¿pero que más podría hacer? Ese pecoso le había robado toda la atención durante las dos horas y media de clase.

A la hora de almuerzo, Jean ya estaba convencido de que ese enigmático chico se había convertido en su nueva obsesión. Con esa idea en mente, decidió que debía averiguar más.

Sentados en su mesa estaban casi todos los del grupo de amigos: Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Connie y Sasha. Sí, su mesa era la más concurrida, y no es como si mereciese un título, pero el chico de ojos dorados era catalogado como "popular". Jean era invitado a todas las fiestas, era temerario, divertido dentro de lo que cabía en su personalidad directa y, sobre todo, siempre estaba metido en problemas que terminaban por volverlo la comidilla de la escuela.

Tampoco era como si su estilo pasara desapercibido. Ese día estaba usando jeans rasgados, bototos negros y una playera manga larga del mismo color, algo holgada. Su cabello rapado abajo y largo sobre su cabeza tenía un extraño color que nadie le creía no se debía a tintura. Un piercing en la lengua, otro en su ceja izquierda. Su madre era demasiado dulce para decirle que parecía un vándalo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y aunque Jean no era parte del grupo de los chicos "deslumbrantes" como esos que estaban en el equipo de Futbol Americano o las Porristas, igualmente era querido.

Porque esos carteles tienden a hacerse sin que siquiera se planee. Las personas se juntan y comparten según sus gustos en común. Como también por patrones de comportamiento. Por ello, Jean paseó la mirada por el casino en busca de las esquinas más tranquilas, donde solían sentarse los chicos más tímidos en busca de tranquilidad.

Entonces lo vio, sentado junto al rubio de antes, también había una chica con dos coletas y otro chico rubio y alto, de facciones más cuadradas.

Jean se inclinó hacia un costado y captó la atención de Christa. — ¿Sabes quiénes son los chicos de esa mesa? —preguntó suave, sabiendo que la chica de ojos azules era muy disimulada.

—El primero del lado derecho es Thomas, sentado junto a Mina —contestó Christa alzando más la cabeza para ver a los otros—. En frente está Armin y su mejor amigo, Marco.

—¿Marco?

—Sí, el chico de pecas. Todos son muy agradables, me ha tocado hacer algunos trabajos con ellos y son bastante inteligentes —agregó la rubia con esa sonrisa que a todos los hacía dudar de si es humana o una diosa—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—No es nada —contestó Jean encogiéndose de hombros, pero el sonrojo en sus pómulos fue lo suficientemente perceptible para la chica—. Curiosidad, me di cuenta de que tenemos varias clases juntos, eso es todo.

Christa asintió sin querer insistir, pero presintiendo que su querido amigo estaba interesado por otros motivos. Pero no diría nada, sabía que su grupo no se destacaba por el disimulo y lo más probable es que terminaran por poner a Jean en evidencia.

De pronto el castaño ceniza volvió su atención a la conversación que se armaba en la mesa, poniéndose de acuerdo para su junta en la piscina que hará Reiner debido a la ausencia de sus padres. En ese momento todos supieron la razón de porqué su novio Berth se iba a quedar a dormir y llegaban juntos a clases.

.

.

Jean siguió muy atento a todo lo que hacía Marco. Durante la lista que pasaron en clases supo que su apellido era Bodt, también que era muy puntual y responsable, pero también divertido, poseedor de una amabilidad increíble. El chico era bastante conocido y querido y no sabe cómo es que no lo había notado antes.

Recopiló un montón de cosas, casi como si fuera su nueva afición, descubrir todo de ese tímido chico. Se dio cuenta de que cada vez que el pecoso no comprendía algo, fruncía el ceño, que cuando estaba nervioso se rascaba la nuca, que le gustaba ir a la biblioteca todos los jueves por la tarde, que estaba en el taller literario y que su risa era masculina y pegajosa.

Mientras Jean guardaba las cosas en su casillero, se dio cuenta de que realmente él era fascinante. Con un aura tranquila y una ternura que hacía a cualquiera derretirse. Quizás por eso jamás había reparado en él, era _demasiado bueno._

Al cerrar la puerta metálica, Eren estaba detrás y soltando un "Bú" con intención de asustarlo, Jean terminó por alzar el dedo de en medio. Caminaron juntos al casino, donde los chicos ya estaban reunidos.

—¡Eren! —Exclamó Sasha cuando llegaron ambos y se sentaron—. ¿Tu fiesta será este sábado?

—Así es —asintió el castaño con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos bastante marcados.

—¿Harás una fiesta¡ —Preguntó Jean y Eren lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te lo he dicho toda la semana, imbécil.

El castaño ceniza frunció el ceño también, para luego encogerse de hombros con fingida indiferencia. —No es como si te tomara en cuenta muy a menudo, la mayoría del tiempo solo hablas estupideces.

—¿Estupideces? Oh, lo había olvidado, ahora Jean quiere ser inteligente y se la pasa estudiando y guarda silencio en clases y…

—¡¿Qué Jean se está quieto en clases?! —Exclamó Connie abriendo la boca y botando las migas del muffin que había mordido.

—¿No lo has visto? —Preguntó Eren alzando una ceja y mirando a Jean con una sonrisa socarrona—. Ahora se sienta más adelante y esta callado toda la hora, aunque en las clases de Química y Matemáticas no, sigue siendo un despistado que lanza bolas de papel.

Jean tragó con fuerza, no se había dado cuenta de su cambio y el motivo no es que quiera ser más inteligente ni nada. Se sienta más adelante para tener un mejor ángulo de Marco y se está callado porque lo observa muy atento a ratos. Como si lo tranquilizara verlo concentrado y así a él mismo se le hiciera más fácil estarse quieto y estudiar. Claro que no compartían las clases que Eren había nombrado, por eso allí mantenía su concentración bloqueada, lanzándole bolas de papel al castaño de vivaces ojos verdes que se daba vuelta y se las devolvía.

—Quizás Jean también esta enamorado —soltó Reiner haciendo que el aludido se atragantara con el jugo de piña—. ¿O no, Eren? —En ese momento el atacado es otro, que se gira frunciendo el ceño—. No me negarás que esa fiesta es para invitar a alguien en especial.

—Alguien que empieza con "Ar" y termina con "Min" —añadió la castaña cobriza que era campeona del tiro con arco.

—¿Armin? —Repitió Jean frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que había oído ese nombre antes y de que tiene que ver con ese chico de pecas que le ha robado el sueño.

Reiner miró al castaño ceniza y sonrió con autosuficiencia al darse cuenta de lo distraído que estaba, para luego agregar—: Armin es ese rubio de allá —dijo Reiner apuntando hacia la mesa donde efectivamente estaba sentado el chico de pecas—. Eren hará la fiesta para poder estar a solas con él y al fin declararse.

—¡No tienes que publicarlo, Reiner! Además, nunca dije que lo haría…

—Vamos, todos sabemos lo loquito que estás por él desde que Levi los emparejó para poder hacer el trabajo el mes pasado—agregó Reiner con otra sonrisa socarrona, encogiéndose de hombros.

Risas, codazos contra Eren y todo el show se montó en aquella mesa, donde Jean se sentía muy asombrado por aquella revelación que le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

.

.

Marco se sentó sobre la cama que no le pertenecía, pero tenía la suficiente confianza para desordenarla con el peso de su cuerpo.

Y realmente la desordenaba. Estaba muy inquieto, muy nervioso. Con las piernas cruzadas abrazó un cojín para entretener sus inquietas manos mientras miraba a Armin pasearse de un lado a otro y reunir todas las prendas que se estaba poniendo. Sí, también tenía la suficiente confianza como para estar presente mientras el dueño de casa se cambiaba de ropa.

—No puedo entender qué tengo que ver yo en la ecuación —soltó el pecoso frunciendo el ceño y apretando aún más el cojín entre sus brazos—. Eren te invitó y es obvio que quiere estar contigo, ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo a interrumpir?

—Vamos, Marco. No conozco a ninguno de sus amigos y tampoco es como si estuviésemos toda la noche solos. —Ante el desvío de la mirada del pecoso, Armin sonríe levemente, lanzándole una zapatilla en las piernas, solo para llamar su atención y molestarlo un poco—. Además, estará Jean.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el pecoso tragó con fuerza, poniéndose nerviosos de golpe.

—No es como si eso signifique que hablaremos.

—Pero sería una buena oportunidad para internarlo, ¿no?

—Solo hablamos una vez en los dos años que llevamos siendo compañeros de clase, Armin. Dudo que algo cambie ahora.

—Yo no lo culparía —dijo el rubio poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mirarlo con reproche, para luego inclinarse y recuperar la zapatilla lanzada para poder ponérsela—. Lo evitas cada vez que puedes, sales antes de clase, no lo saludas, ¡incluso te has escondido! ¿Cómo sería capaz de hablarte?

Marco desvió la mirada ante aquello y se mordió el labio, tenía razón.

Jean le gustaba desde el primer día de clases, cuando lo vio entrar a la sala con unos pantalones cuadrillé rojo, bototos sin abrochar y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Sus aros, ese estilo atrevido, todo de él le había llamado la atención. Pero también supo en ese instante que eran muy diferentes.

Ese chico realmente popular, de carácter fuerte, que siempre se metía en líos, definitivamente no lo consideraría un amigo, ¡no tenían nada en común! Y aunque Jean parecía ser un adolescente sencillo, tenía fama de busca problemas, al igual que Eren.

Mierda, realmente le gustaba. Pero no tenía el valor ni para decirle hola. ¿Con que excusa? ¿Pedirle apuntes? ¡¿A Jean?! No, definitivamente nada se le ocurría.

—Bueno, ya no puedes abandonarme, Marco —dijo Armin mirando su atuendo.

El pecoso se había puesto unos jeans ajustados, zapatillas _Vans, _una playera de color verde y una corta vientos un tono más oscuro que la misma. Nada ostentoso, perr se veía muy guapo. Su piel morena contrastaba contra el verde y sus ojos café brillaban ante el color.

—No te dejaré solo, lo prometo —le dijo el chico de bellos ojos azules con una sonrisa relajada—. Ahora, vamos.

Marco soltó un suspiro profundo, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás y que pasara lo que pasara, él tendría que apoyar a su mejor amigo. Quizás no se aburriría tanto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico de ojos esmeralda, vieron que realmente era una casa grande, con mínimo cuatro baños, 70 habitaciones y un mayordomo. Quizás no tanto, pero si era espaciosa y bella, ya que su padre era un renombrado abogado y su madre una excelente Asistente Quirúrgico.

Fueron recibidos por el dueño de casa, que al ver a Armin sonrió mostrando roda su corrida de blancos dientes y el sonrojo del rubio fue visible para el pecoso, que sonrío ante la escena. Los invitó a pasar y fue por unas bebidas.

La mirada de ambos chicos se paseó por el lugar, estaba lleno de gente, muchas personas que habían visto en la escuela pero que no habían hablado con todos.

Cuando Eren volvió por fin los arrastro hasta el patio, donde sus amigos estaban parloteando con ánimo en una mesa frente a la piscina.

—Les presento a Armin y a Marco —dijo el castaño y todos saludaron a los recién llegados.

Al pecoso le dio un brinco el corazón al recibir una nerviosa sonrisa por parte de Jean, sabía que estaría allí, y por más que intentó prepararse para aquello, sabía que jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo cada vez que lo veía. Estaba guapísimo con esa camisa azul encima de la playera negra. Tan casual como siempre. Tan seductor como solo él podía serlo para Marco.

Eren le pidió a Armin sentarse a su lado, y a Marco no le quedó de otra que sentarse junto a Jean, frente a los otros dos, con los nervios hormigueándole bajo la piel.

—¿Te costó mucho encontrar la dirección? —Preguntó Eren mirando a Armin, girando su rostro por completo y dándole toda su atención al rubio.

—No, Marco es bastante bueno con eso y guiándonos por los números fue bastante fácil encontrar la casa.

—Es un chico inteligente, ¿eh? —Soltó Reiner de pronto, inclinándose hacia el chico a su lado—. A Jean le gustan los chicos así.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿Qué había sido eso? Un comentario que quedó en el aire y que pronto estalló en risas, incluso por parte de Armin, que se tapó la boca para no hacerse oír pero dándole una mirada extraña a Marco.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —gruñó el castaño ceniza llevándose la mano a la frente con un burdo intento por cubrir el sonrojo en su rostro.

Marco no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, solo tragó con fuerza y sin saber con exactitud porqué, también se sonrojó.

—Ok, aquí hace demasiado calor para mi gusto —dijo Ymir levantándose del asiento y quitándose la playera para mostrar un lindo top de bikini—. ¡Vamos a bañarnos! —Exclamó tomando a su rubia novia por al cintura y lanzándose a la piscina seguido de unos cuantos gritos por parte de Chista ante lo fría del agua.

El agua mojó todo el borde de la piscina mientras las risas aumentaban y Reiner era golpeado por el codo de Jean. Al final, todos quedaron metidos dentro de la piscina y solo Eren, Armin, Marco y Jean estuvieron ahí sentados un rato hablando de cosas triviales.

—¡Jean! —Exclamó una pelirroja, sentándose junto al cuarteto de manera repentina—. Que coincidencia.

El castaño ceniza la miró unos instantes, para cuando ella se sentó él estaba mirando a Eren con verdadera cara de reproche, ¿Cómo había dejado entrar a esa chica ahí? A lo que el castaño solo se cruzó de brazos con aire de indiferencia.

La chica no paraba de parlotear sobre lo que había hecho el último tiempo en el que no había hablado con Jean. Marco escuchó atento, al parecer ellos salieron hace algunos meses pero dejaron de verse y no llegaron a nada serio, ¿razón? no la supo. A eso se sumó otra chica, esta vez sentada junto a Marco.

Esos ojos azules de la recién llegada estaban clavados en el pecoso, diciendo que le encantaban los chicos así de intelectuales. Cualquiera que pasara por allí y los viera, supondría que es una cita doble o algo así. Y para empeorar Eren y Armin se habían ido, seguidos de Jean y la pelirroja, dejando a Marco con aquella muchacha que no paraba de servirle ponche.

Jean no quería seguir hablando con ella y mucho menos teniendo al fin la oportunidad de hablar con Marco, pero debía sacársela de encima de buena manera si no quería que la chica hiciese un berrinche ahí mismo. Ya estaban en el living cuando la muchacha se dejó caer en el sillón, obligando a Jean a hacer lo mismo.

Un dedo esmaltado se paseó por la mejilla del castaño ceniza y este la miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué no subimos? Digo, recordar viejos tiempos nunca viene mal…

Jean abrió la boca para ponerle fin a aquello, cuando escuchó la voz de Marco al entrar a la estancia, seguido de la voz de aquella extraña.

—Vamos, yo puedo cuidarte…

—Pero… qgiero vomitarw —respondió Marco tambaleándose frente a la escalera. Él quería ir al baño, pero la chica insistía en que subieran a alguna de las habitaciones para poder "cuidar de él".

El castaño ceniza se había levantado de golpe, diciéndole a la pelirroja que su amigo lo necesitaba y corriendo hacia él, alejando la mano de la otra muchacha que acariciaba la mejilla de Marco.

—Yo cuidaré de él, no te preocupes —le dijo el chico, pero parecía más una advertencia que fue recibida con un mohín.

Jean estudió al pecoso que se tambaleaba frente a él, estaba claramente borracho, ¿pero hace cuanto se habían separado? ¿40 minutos? Sí, ese chico tenía muy mala resistencia al alcohol. Con un suspiro lo ayudó a subir por la escalera, agradecido de haberlo encontrado antes de que esa chica lo medio violara en ese estado.

Llegaron hasta el segundo piso y esa casa era conocida por Jean como la palma de su mano. Así que se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y llevó a Marco hacia el borde de la cama, donde lo sentó a duras penas.

—¿Por qué la gente tiene dos ampolletas en su casa? Una sería suficiente. —el tono adormilado y mal pronunciado de Marco mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, hicieron que Jean riera por lo bajo.

—Hay solo una ampolleta.

—Oh.

Jean volvió a sonreír cuando vio al chico fruncir el ceño y tratar de enfocar mejor el foco de iluminación del cuarto.

—Te traeré un poco de agua…

Marco se sentó de golpe y lo retuvo por el brazo, clavando esos hermosos ojos chocolate en él. —No me dejes solo, por favor.

Sintió como su estómago se retorcía ante esa petición y quiso abrazarlo sin saber muy bien el porqué. Para cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Marco se llevó la mano a la propia reteniendo una arcada: iba a vomitar.

Jean lo ayudó a llegar al baño, donde arrodillado frente al wáter devolvió todo el líquido ingerido y otras cosas irreconocibles. El de cabello castaño ceniza miró como ese cuerpo se retorcía al vomitar y supo que le dolía y que lo más probable es que nunca antes se hubiese pasado de copas. Con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar su espalda, para tratar de mitigar aquel dolor muscular.

El de pecas se sentó por fin, soltando un suspiro y jadeando brusco. El alcohol aún estaba en su sistema y no sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con aquello.

Jean se levantó y sacó un cepillo de dientes que aún estaba en su caja sellada. Definitivamente es casa tenía de todos los lujos para las visitas. Lo abrió y le aplicó pasta dental, porque lo más desagradable era ese sabor que quedaba después de vomitar alcohol.

Marco se levantó aún mareado, recibiendo el cepillo y comenzando a moverlo con movimientos rápidos pero torpes, intentando limpiar cualquier residuo de aquella desagradable sustancia, porque sí, odiaba vomitar.

Cuando estuvo listo, Jean lo llevó hacia la cama, quitándole la corta vientos y ruborizándose de golpe al sentir que lo estaba desnudando. Decidió ignorar aquel pensamiento y dejó la prenda sobre la silla al costado y le quitó los zapatos a Marco, que se recostó sobre las almohadas sin dejar de mirarlo, a lo que Jean, sentándose a su lado, lo miró de vuelta frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Eres muy guapo, Jean. Tus ojos son muy bonitos.

Bien. Eso jamás se lo esperó, pero también hay que estar consiente de las circunstancias: Marco está completamente borracho. _Y dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…_

Con muchos pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza, Jean lo observó fijamente, con el semblante serio. Marco se había sentado y estaban frente a frente. Mirada contra mirada. El de cabellos ceniza no sabía que pensar con exactitud, quizás solo lo estaba halagando sin segundas intenciones, pero ese rostro adormilado, con los labios entreabiertos y la mirada perdida lo hacía estremecer, lo tentaba a arrojarse sobre él e ignorar todo lo demás.

Jean alzó la mano y acarició las pecas salpicadas en el pómulo izquierdo de Marco, el que como un gatito inclinó su rostro para profundizar el contacto. Tragó duro, no sabiendo cómo comportarse con el pecoso en esa situación. Sí, le gustaba, lo sabía desde el momento en que quedó prendado de esa sonrisa amplia y sincera, demasiado dulce, como el caramelo que le regaló antes de irse de la biblioteca.

Lo había estado mirado desde entonces, descubriendo cosas desde lejos pero sin saber muy bien cómo acercarse. Como el amor a primera vista.

Pero aquellas circunstancia no eran las mejores, Jean sentía como si se estuviera aprovechando, aun así no podía resistirse a las acciones de su cuerpo al estar con ese chico.

Marco siguió mirándolo, su mente era un completo torbellino, no era consciente de sus acciones y los pensamientos se revolvían unos con otros; buscando orientarse, pero desconcentrado por Jean que estaba demasiado cerca; esa mano acariciando su mejilla.

El moreno se inclinó con lentitud, mirando los labios de Jean y suspirando suave. Lo que sea que vaya a hacer no le interesa, su cerebro estaba adormecido y su cuerpo era el que mandaba.

Sus bocas hicieron contacto. El sonido de sus labios al separarse le comprobaron a Jean que no estaba soñando y que ese chico que lo había obsesionado desde hace tres semanas lo estaba besando. Aun así, el contacto es demasiado débil, demasiado fugaz, y lo dejó con gusto a poco.

Jean alzó la mano deslizando los dedos en esas hebras de color negro, el aroma de Marco inundó sus fosas nasales y sus labios volvieron a probar los contrarios. El moreno abrió más de los suyos y Jean sintió el sabor amargo de la cerveza mezclado con menta, hasta que su lengua con timidez comenzó a acariciar el labio inferior de Marco.

El moreno se sentía aturdido, no sabía si aquello era un sueño y se perdía en la leve inconciencia a ratos, mientras Jean intentaba contenerse para no saltar sobre él y devorar su boca con pasión.

Se detuvo alejándose levemente y apoyando su frente contra la del moreno. Si no lo hacía, terminaría por querer mucho más, y Marco no estaba en condiciones de negarse, por ello no quería que se arrepintiera de aquello.

—Me gustas, aunque seas un busca pleitos —soltó Marco, haciendo que Jean alzara la mirada pero sin separar sus frentes.

Quiso reclamarle, quiso decirle que era todo culpa del imbécil de mejor amigo que tenía, y bueno, a veces era suya; pero más que nada quiso volver a besarlo y decirle que él también sentía lo mismo, que lo intentaran, invitarlo a salir como un pareja cualquiera.

¡¿Por qué carajo tenía que estar borracho?!

De pronto el moreno se desmoronó, apoyando el rostro contar el pecho de Jean y quedándose dormido de golpe. Jean levantó una ceja y soltó un suspiro, para tomarlo por los hombros y recostarlo. Lo cubrió con una manta, pero verlo allí dormido, con el rostro tan tranquilo, hizo que su pecho se contrajera y terminara por ceder.

—No te dejaré solo, Marco —susurró al acostarse junto a él, deslizando los dedos por su rostro, mirando cada detalle y por fin no era a la distancia, estaba allí, a su lado.

.

.

Armin no encentraba a Marco por ninguna parte. Había recorrido toda la enorme casa, y nada. Eren intentaba ayudarlo, pero a todos a quienes le preguntaba, ninguno lo había visto desde hacía mucho rato, y a Jean tampoco.

No le extrañaría que ambos estuvieran en algún cuarto con esas chicas que tenían fama de devorar a adolescentes en cuanta fiesta asistían. Pero al llegar al living y verlas junto a otros acompañantes, la cosa se puso rara.

—Hey, Elissa —la llamó Eren desde atrás del sillón, interrumpiendo el beso caliente que compartía con el extraño—. ¿Dónde está el chico que estaba con tu amiga?

—¿El pecoso tierno? —Preguntó limpiándose la comisura de los labios—. Se emborrachó, así que Jean lo llevó arriba.

Dicho aquello, la chica se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, y Eren compartió un mirada de asombro con Armin. Primero, porque Jean no acostumbraba a ayudar a desconocidos y segundo, Armin sabía que si Marco estaba borracho y a solas con Jean, era una mala combinación.

Subieron con rapidez y no tardaron en hallar el cuarto. El rubio abrió la puerta con suavidad, esperando encontrar a su amigo solo, pero no, la luz del pasillo dejaba vislumbrar a Jean recostado con Marco en la misma cama. Armin se llevó una mano a los labios, sin saber cómo interpretar aquello, quizás no fue tan mala idea traerlo a la fiesta… o quizás sí.

Se giró hacia Eren y este asintió, sabiendo que ambos chicos debían irse a casa. Así que Armin entró a hurtadillas y sacudió un poco a Marco, que estaba acurrucado contra Jean.

Esos ojos café se fijaron en el rubio y Marco pestañeó un poco, frunciendo el ceño cuando reconoció a su amigo, al tiempo que giró el rostro al darse cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.

Era Jean.

¿Jean?

¡Jean!

Un montón de preguntas asaltaron su adormilada mente, y los recuerdos eran invocados pero no llegaban con claridad, todo era un revoltijo de cosas. No debió beber, no, no, no y no.

Miró a Armin que solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle con respecto a Jean, entonces le susurró—: debemos irnos.

Marco asintió y se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciéndole saber que no quería despertar a Jean. Con cuidado salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras hasta la puerta, para luego subirse al taxi que los esperaba afuera.

Armin y Eren se despidieron con un beso en los labios, a lo que Marco le sonrió con picardía a su amigo una vez estuvieron solos.

Y se fue de allí sin decir nada, sin querer pensar en qué pudo haber pasado para que despertaran juntos.

.

.

Frente a la cocina americana, Armin le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco mientras Marco se ponía una mano en la frente con cara de desagrado.

—Nunca más bebo así, lo juro—dijo el moreno pestañeando un par de veces y bebiendo del líquido ácido y refrescante.

—Y… ¿estás seguro que no recuerdas nada? —Preguntó Armin por cuarta vez esa mañana.

Marco negó con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba el vaso sobre la encimera. Sus recuerdos estaban mezclados y eran borrosos. No sabía lo que pasó antes o después de que subieran, o que sí pasó y que no.

Frunció el ceño intentando hacer memoria a pesar del dolor de cabeza propio de una resaca resiente.

Dejó caer la frente golpeándola contra la encimera, haciendo que Armin se sobresaltara con preocupación y preguntó—: ¿Recordaste algo?

—Creo… creo que lo besé…

—¡¿Creo?!

—Por la mierda…

Armin se llevó una mano a la frente al tiempo que Marco no paraba de decir que se quería morir ahí mismo, y justo cuando el rubio le va a decir que si hubiese sido algo negativo, Jean no se hubiese acostado a su lado, el timbre resonó por la estancia.

Dejó a Marco lamentándose por la borrachera y se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez, pero cuando la abrió la cerró de golpe y volvió a abrirla al darse cuenta que el chico al otro lado justo iba a hablar.

—¡Hola! —Saludó el rubio con una sonrisa demasiado forzada.

—Hola, Armin —saludó Jean metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de los jeans—. Este… ¿está Marco?

—Sí, digo, ¡no! Lo que pasa es que…

—Armin, tomaré prestado tu celular para llamar…

Esa voz era la de Marco y Jean miró al rubio alzando una ceja, y este solo le sonrió con una expresión de disculpa, para luego abrir la puerta por completo y dejarlo pasar.

—Marco… te buscan.

De la puerta de la cocina se asomó el pecoso con el ceño fruncido ante la extrañeza y cuando reconoció a Jean, soltó un jadeo y volvió a meterse a la cocina.

¡Por la cresta! Ni siquiera recordó lo que había ocurrido, ¿y si Jean fue para decirle que un chico con otro chico es muy raro? Pero si su mejor amigo estaba con un chico… ¿o le dice que ellos no tienen nada en común? ¿Qué finjan que nada sucedió?

Entre todas esas conjeturas, Marco caminaba hacia el recibidor sin siquiera alzar la mirada, ante lo que Jean se ponía más nervioso y Armin se fue de allí diciendo que tenía que conversar a solas por teléfono.

Marco se llevó una mano a la nuca y Jean supo que estaba nervioso, y en ese instante se sintió como un completo acosador, pero eso era una señal, ¿no?

—Sobre lo que sucedió ayer…

—Lo siento —lo interrumpió Marco con el rostro afligido, comenzando a vomitar palabras—. Sé que debió de ser muy raro e incómodo, yo… puedo fingir que nada pasó, de verdad…

—Espera, no puedo hacer eso, dijiste que yo te gustaba.

Marco lo miró con la boca abierta. Dos años, dos años de un amor secreto y en una noche con unos tragos demás se había confesado. En ese momento sabía que ya no podría huir. Se llevó las manos al rostro con una falsa sensación de desaparecer.

—Esto es terrible.

—Me imagino, dijiste que era un busca pleitos. —Marco se quita la mano del rostro y Jean avanzó hacia él con una media sonrisa. No sabía cómo reaccionar y solo lo miró expectante mientras el de cabellos ceniza quedaba cerca de su rostro—. Pero te lo perdono solo por decir que mis ojos son bonitos.

—Por favor detente —soltó el moreno apretándose el puente de la nariz ante todas esas vergonzosas revelaciones.

Jean sonrió, porque acababa de descubrir otra faceta del moreno: avergonzado. Y se le hacía tan tierno que ya no podía arrepentirse de nada. Sin querer presionarlo tampoco, se alejó un poco y lo miró más serio.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana?

—¿Este fin de semana? —Preguntó Marco un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta y la postura que adoptó Jean—. Es el día de los enamorados…

—Sí, bueno, sería una estupenda oportunidad para salir por allí, ¿no?

Jean lo estaba invitando a una cita, ¡y justo el día de los enamorados! Bien, quizás esa visita no era tan mala. Y beber tanta cerveza tampoco.

—Sí, sería una buena idea.

Ambos desviaron la mirada presos del nerviosismo. Jean jamás se esperó una confesión la noche anterior y Marco mucho menos una invitación a salir.

Se gustaban en silencio, desde lejos, y ninguno planeaba romper el hielo.

Al parecer un simple gesto, como regalar un dulce para subir el ánimo, era capaz de unir amores secretos.

—El sábado entonces.

—Pasaré por ti a las 7 —dijo Jean con una sonrisa, para luego abrir la puerta y mover la mano como despedida. Pero justo en el instante en que va a cerrar la puerta, se gira y camina hacia Marco con rapidez, dándole un beso en los labios, tomando el inferior y haciendo sonar su boca al separarse—. Nos vemos.

Jean bajó los escalones de a entrada con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar la imagen del pecoso completamente sonrojado y tocando sus labios con la punta de los dedos. No podrá esperar hasta el sábado.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Marco giró sobre sus talones caminando directo a la cocina con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

—Armin, tengo una cita.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Ojalá les haya gustado, lo demás queda a la imaginación ;)

Viva el JeanMarco 3

Saludos y besos pegosos~


End file.
